buffyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Michelle Trachtenberg
Michelle Christine Trachtenberg ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie spielt die Rolle der Dawn Summers in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Leben und Karriere Michelle Trachtenberg wurde am 11. Oktober 1985 in New York City geboren. Trachtenbergs Vater ist urspünglich Deutscher, ihre Mutter Lana wurde in Russland geboren. Sie ist jüdischer Herkunft und ihre Großeltern leben in Israel. Als Kind besuchte sie eine Schule für Begabte und später die Bay Academy Junior High School ''in Brooklyn besucht. Danach zog sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Kalifornien um, während ihr Vater und ihre ältere Schwester in New York blieben. Ab 2002 ging Michelle dort auf die ''Notre Dame High School ''in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles. Ihren Abschuß dort hat sie mit Auszeichnung in Sozialkunde und Religion gemacht. Bereits im Alter von drei Jahren drehte sie ihren ersten Werbespot, dem bis heute rund 100 weitere folgten. Ihre erste richtige Fernsehrolle hatte sie 1994 bis 1996 in ''Pete & Pete ''(''The Adventures of Pete & Pete). Ihre erste größere Rolle war dann die der Harriet 1996 im Film Harriet, die kleine Detektivin. ''Von 2000 bis 2003 spielte sie schließlich in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen die kleinere Schwester von Buffy, Dawn Summers. Danach spielte in der Komödie ''Eurotrip (2004). Im selben Jahr war sie auch in mehren Folgen der Serie Six Feet Under als Celeste zu sehen. In dem Musikvideo zu This Ain´t a Scene, It´s an Arms Race von Fall Out Boy hatte sie Anfang 2007 gemeinsam mit ihrem Buffy-Kollegen Seth Green einen Cameo-Auftritt. Von 2008 bis 2012 übernahm sie in verschieden Folgen der US-Fernsehserie Gossip Girl die Rolle der Georgina Sparks. 2013 sah man Trachtenberg in der Rolle der krimminellen Diane Turner in der Episode "Zugzwang" in der Serie Criminal Minds. Im März 2011 war sie auch als Covergirl auf der Zeitschrift Maxim ''zu sehen. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2015: The Christmas Gift (TV-Film, Megan) * 2015: Sleepy Hollow (Folge 2.13, Abigail Adams) * 2013: Navy CIS: L.A.(Folge 5.12, Lily Lockhardt) * 2013: Killing Kennedy (TV-Film, Marina Oswald) * 2013: Criminal Minds (Folge 8.12, Diane Turner) * 2011: Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (5 Folgen, Emma Karlin) * 2011: Love Bites (3 Episoden, Jodie) * 2009 - 2010: Mercy (22 Folgen, Chloe Payne) * 2008: The Circuit (TV-Film, Kylie Shines) * 2008 - 2012: Gossip Girl (28 Folgen, Georgina Sparks) * 2007: The Hill (TV-Film) * 2006: Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (''Law & Order: Criminal Intent, ''Folge: "Weeping Willow") * 2006: Dr. House (Folge 2.16, Melinda Bardach) * 2005: Die Tragödie vom Clausens Pier (''The Dive Form Clausen´s Pier, ''TV-Film, Carrie Beal) * 2004: Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer (4 Folgen, Celeste) * 2004: Best Week Ever * 2001- 2003: Truth or Scare (20 Episoden, selbst als Erzähler) * 2000 - 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (66 Episoden, Dawn Summers ) * 2000: Vater wider Willen (''A Fathers´s Choice, TV-Film, Kelly Mc Clain) * 1998: Das Kumpelnest (Guys Like Us, 1 Folge, Katie) * 1997: Meego - Ein Alien als Kindermädchen (13 Folgen, Maggie Parker) * 1996: A Holidy for Love (TV-Film, Noelle Murphy) * 1996: Space Cases - Das galaktische Klassenzimmer (Folge: "Al You Can Eaty") * 1996: Eingeschneite Herzen - Ein romantisches Weihnachtsmärchen (Christmas in My Hometown, TV-Film) * 1996: Immer Ärger mit Dave (Daves´s World, Episode: "Solitaire", Angela) * 1994 - 1996: Pete & Pete (The Adventures of Pete & Pete, 21 Episoden, Nona F. Mecklenburg) * 1993 - 1996: All My Children (Rolle der Lilly Montgomery) * 1993: Clarissa (Clarissa Explain It All, Episode: "Babysitting", Elsie Soaperstein) * 1991: Law & Order (Episode: "God Bless the Child", Dinah Driscoll) Film * 2016: Sister Cities (Rolle der Dallas, geplant) * 2014: The Scribbler (Alice) * 2013: Sexy Evil Genius (Miranda Prague) * 2011: Take Me Home Tonight (Ashley) * 2010: Cop Out - Geladen und entsichert (Ava Monroe) * 2009: 17 Again (Margeret "Maggie" Sarah O´Donnell) * 2009: Gegen den Strom (Against the Current, Suzanne) * 2006: Black Christmas (Melissa Kitt) * 2006: Beutiful Ohio (Sandra) * 2005: Die Eisprinzessin (Ice Princess, Casey Carleyle) * 2004: Mysterious Skin - Unter die Haut (Wendy) * 2004: Eurotrip (EuroTrip, Jenny) * 2000: Und das soll der Himmel sein? (Can´t Be Heaven, ''Julie) * 1999: Inspektor Gadget (Penny) * 1998: Richie Rich - Die Wunschmaschine (''Richie Rich´s Christmas Wish, Gloria) * 1996: Harriet, die kleine Detektivin (Harriet the Spy, Harriet M. Walsh) * 1995: Melissa (Lena) Privatleben Michelle Trachtenberg lebt in Los Angeles. Wie ihre Mutter spricht sie fließend russisch. Ihre Großeltern leben in Israel. Sie selbst feiert sowohl Weihnachten als auch Hanukkah. Neben der Schauspielerei engagiert sich Trachtenberg für die Bekämpfung von Alkohol- und Drogenmißbrauch. So war sie Sprecherin verschiedener Hilfsorganisationen wie RADD, D.A.R.E. und The Starlight Foundation. Sie wurde von US-Präsident Bill Clinton als Repräsentantin für seine "Coaliton for a Drug Free America"-Kampagne eingeladen. Kategorie:Schauspieler